This invention relates generally to apparatus for the production of plastic composites, and more particularly to continuous production systems for the production of plastic composites, for example, thermoplastic and thermosetting materials, including foams, and fillers.
Known techniques for continuously forming moldable materials include, for example, the use of spaced apart conveyor belts with or without profiled belt faces for imparting surface features to the molded material. The moldable material is deposited between the spaced apart conveyors and cures as the material moves along the length of the conveyor. However, imparting surface features to the side surfaces of the molded article is difficult. Typically, the molded material is cut to the desired width rather than being molded to a set width. Also, the conveyor belts do not apply pressure to the product to achieve a structural modification of the product, for example, variable density cross-section and sandwich-like structures.
Another known technique is to use two mated mold or profiled belts that receive the moldable material and convey the material as it cures. However, these types of forming apparatus typically require mold belts with relatively thick side walls to minimize the deflection of the unsupported side walls during the molding process. Further, the top and bottom mold belt must be supported to prevent the mold belts from gaping and permitting material to leak from the mold belts.